


Shimizu Kiyoko Appreciation One Shots

by BlazingNerz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Moreshipstobeincluded, Other, ThisIsMainlyBecauseMyGasAssCantGetEnoughOfThisQueen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingNerz/pseuds/BlazingNerz
Summary: This whole little thing is mainly because my bisexual ass can't get enough of this beautiful queen. Plus! I dont see alot of kiyoko shimizu x female readers around ^^. Requests open!~~~~~~~
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Original Female Character(s), Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	1. Table of Contents + Introduction

Requests Open!

May also make X M!Reader if I get any requests to do so !

So yeah, comment down below if there are any ideas you like to see ^^

Without further ado, this will serve as the table of contents page and will be updated after every new post!

Chapter 1: Kiyoko X Female Volleyball Reader

Chapter 2: Kiyoko X Sick Female Reader


	2. Kiyoko x Female Volleyball Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a Kiyoko one shot, so any critisim is welcomed! I also feel like she may be a bit OOC at some points and time but I'm not really sure? But anyway XD, enjoy!

"Ah, Kiyoko-san, is [Name]-san playing today?" A male voice came from the right of Kiyoko as Suga moved to place the last two volleyballs into the carrier as the boys practice came to an end.

The 3rd year mananger smiled, nodding as she did so. "Yes she is.. I actually plan on going to watch her later with Hitoka-chan." 

"Mind if the team joins you?" Daichi suddenly was by Suga's side, "I wouldn't want to intrude but I'd like to see how well she plays. Plus, Hinata has been harrassing Suga and I after reading about [Name] in a local magezine?"

Kiyoko giggled to herself, [Name] wasn't a student of Karasuno, the young [Hair color] girl actually being a part of Aoba Johsai. Kiyoko's girlfriend had visited Karasuno multiple times, along with hanging out with the group of 3rd years on various occassions. 

"I don't mind honestly [Nickname]-chan would actually probably be suprised and glad to see you, consider none of you have even seen her play once yet." The female had a teasing edge to her voice. 

"H-Hey! I always tried to make time.. It just uh.. It never worked out in the end." Daichi bashfully said, the captain rubbing the back of his head. "But today everyone is totally free! I thought it be a good way to bond, especially with them playing a practice match against Karasuno girls."

"Don't worry about it Daichi-kun, she understands." Kiyoko had began to walk out with the grouo of third years, Daichi quickly locking the gym after scolding Hinata and Kageyama to stoo bickering and come out, before resuming his stride with the group. "I think it's a good idea." 

* * *

"Did you really have to have your whole team here Oikawa-kun?" You rolled her eyes slightly as you glanced at your friend leaning over the railing above you.

"Aw, why the complaint? Are we making you nervous?"

"Shut up dumbass!"

"[Name]!!" Your captain yelled out , startling you for a moment before, you shook your head and glared at the boy's team setter before running towards the court. 

"I'm coming! Sorry, Oikawa-kun was distracting me.." 

"His ace is pretty hot though, I'm glad Oikawa-san was able to get his team to come along today..." One of your teammates had said quietly, causing you to laugh.

"Oikawa-kun brought his team today because, number one, we are playing Karasuno. The team he has the most furious rivarly with. And he believes in us, to the point where he has been talking about how he's going to brag all-day when we win. Trust me, I know." A glint showed in the female athletes eyes as you started to pull your hair into a ponytail, leaving your hands at your sides when you finished.

"Now if Oikawa-kun has that much confidence, we should too. Let's give Karasuno all we have today!!" The girls around you cheered, the team's captain smiling before nodding at you.

"Well said.. I think that's enough to hype you all up for now so let's go! 4 laps around the court for warm ups everyone!"

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa as the captain sat down beside him, "You have enough of teasing [Name]-san about the match yet?" 

"Oh I'm only doing that because I love her, she knows that. Plus she may or may not have told me that her girlfriend is bringing the Karasuno's boys to watch today. We can't have them out do us, now can we Iwa-chan?"

"You're annoying."

"Hey!" 

* * *

_"Over here!"_

"Woah.. Why is Aoba Johsai's gym so big???" The small, entergetic redheaded male gawked once walking in beside both Yamaguchi and the taller raven hair male, who looked down at him in annoyance. 

"Boke Hinata, Shut up, you're being too loud!"

"Knock it off you two, we're guests in this gym, so act accordingly!" Daichi looked towards them, gaze darkening as well as his tone.

"Y-Yes Sir!!"

_"Ah, so I guess Karasuno did make it out after all. Nice to see you Tobio-chan."_

All members of the team looked up, including both managers, revealing the Aoba Johsai's male team who was sitting in the court's upper floor seating. 

"Oikawa-san.." Kageyama muttered with a slight frown at the smirking male. 

Iwaizumi sighed beside him, "Ignore shittykawa please.. We're all just here to watch the girls play right? Rivarlies aside, let's just enjoy the match."

Daichi smiled at the and nodded, "I like the sound of that. Come on guys."

"Alright! We get to see [Name]-senpai play!" Hinata cheered as the team made their way up to the seating, still sitting some distance away from the other male team however as Kiyoko sat in the front row, catching the eye of her girlfriend who smiled before winking at her, causing her face to go aflame. 

Daichi caught the interaction and chuckled, causing Kiyoko to grumble slightly before turning to talk to Yachi.

_"Right here Izu!"_

Your voice was what pulled Kiyoko's attention away from Yachi and to the court below them. Your team was still just warming up, now in your lines to be set for a spike. You were on the left side, taking your approach before jumping, your eyes scanned the other side for just a split second before your arm swung, hand making contact on the ball and sending it down the line, hitting the corner left spot of the court perfectly.

"That was in!! Nice hit [Name]-chan!" Oikawa yelled from a few spots down, Makki and Mattsun cheering as well but not as loud. The yell also causing Iwaizumi to slap Oikawa across the back of the head. "Shut up dimwit."

You smiled as you landed on the floor, taking a glance at your girlfriend and her team above you, it wasn't Kiyoko's first time seeing, so she wasn't as suprised as she was proud of you. She knew that you worked night and day to get better because you weren't really a stand out player your first year at Aoba Johsai, and you dedicated your time to change that your second year around.

However, the males behind her, more noteably the 3rd years you were familiar with and some new redheaded kid, Hinata if you rememebered Kiyokos descriptions correctly, were staring down at you and shock and amazement which made you chuckle. Before you could even turn around both school's coaches called out to round up there team.

You only smiled.

"Let's get this show on the road!" You yelled, running in with your other excited team members."

* * *

"Shimizu.. [Name]-san is only a second year right?" Suga asked, keeping his eyes on the game infront of him, only glancing away to catch Kiyoko's response.

Kiyoko nodded, "[Last Name] [First Name], Aoba Johsai's female team volleyball 2nd year ace." 

"She's a second year?! Do you think she could teach me? I used to practice with the girls team back at my middle school and they were really helpful! Do you think she could help me reciev-" Kageyama had to cover Hinatas mouth to prevent the first year from rambling on even more.

Kiyoko, Daichi, Asahi, and Suga looking back at the pair with both amusement and confusion as Hinata turned to argue with Kageyama before the third year group turned back towards the game. 

"She wasn't the best when I first met her.. Almost like Hinata but the other way around. She was good at passing, but her offence wasn't at all good." She smiled at the memory, "The first time I actually met her was when I was jogging around the park during my second year; her first. She was practicing with Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san. Her spikes were a bit out of control however and hit me." 

"You met like that? How did that go?" Suga chuckled

"I never told you guys the story?" Kiyoko questioned, the boys shook their heads, Yachi seeming interested at this point as well. "Well..."

* * *

_"Hey! Let me hit one, come on!" You groaned, watching as Iwaizumi and Oikawa practiced._

_"[Name] There is a crowd around here right now and I am not trying to be sued because your spike hit somebody." Was the response that came from Iwaizumi. The taller male looking back at the first year who pouted. Oikawa laughed,_

_"You know what, Iwa-chan. Why don't you go on the other side. Her spikes arent that out of control, go practice your digging huh?" Iwaizumi looked at him with an incredulous expression before scoffing and doing so._

_"If she hit's someone I'm telling them she belongs to you."_

_"Shut up Iwaizumi." You had stuck out your tongue at him before moving up the court, volleyball in hands before you tossed it to Oikawa, simultaneously starting your approach._

_You jumped in the air, soaring moments before he set it to your spot, your arms swing as you tried to crush it down to the other side of the court._

_"Out!!" Iwaizumi had yelled, but still moved to try and get it because it was damn sure going way out of the court._

_"Shit... Heads up!" Oikawa yelled, seeing the white, red and green ball in a straight path towards a jogging female, the female turning towards the yell, eyes widening before she moved her arm up to block them ball._

_"Oh fuck.. Hi ma'am I'm sorry about that-" Oikawa had run up with you behind him, already starting to apologize before he blinked, recongnizing the face infront of him. "Ah.. Hello Shimizu-san."_

_"You know her Oikawa-kun?" You asked before catching Kiyoko's gaze and panicking before bowing quickly. "S-Sorry for hitting you!"_

_The girl just let out a quiet and quick giggle, however to you it sounded like an angel, laughing as you stood back up, getting a good look at her infront of you before blushing madly and looking away. "She's cute..." You thought._

_Oikawa caught it and smirked before answering your question. "This is Shimizu-san. The manager for Karasuno's boy volleyball team."_

_You wiped at your face at a pitiful attempt to try and lessen the red on it as you looked back at Kiyoko. "N-Nice to meet you Shimizu-san.. I'm [Last Name] [First Name]."_

_"And also my new protege in the making if I may add-" Oikawa couldn't even finish the sentence before you had thrown the volleyball you had picked back up at him, "Hey, Rude!"_

_Kiyoko looked at the sight infront of her and laughed, Iwaizumi sighing and moving to break you two apart as you were currently bickering._

_"Nice to meet you too, [Last Name]-san."_

_Her voice snapped you out of whatever argument you had with Oikawa as you gave her a shy grin._

_"L-Likewise.."_

_"Ga- Fuck, stop hitting me [Name] I'm serious!" Oikawa yelled._

* * *

"And that's how I met her really.. I kept jogging at the same park on the same few days around the same time and [Name]-chan would always be with both Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san practicing... After a few times of seeing me she came and asked to watch them practice or if I could help her with her form since I was the manager for you boys.. I never really understood it at first since she had both of the guys with her, I thought maybe she just wanted a female point of view.. But soon things just clicked, we exchanged numbers after one of the time's and we would text non-stop, she was shy and cute around the time, It's crazy to see how much she's matured in just one year..." Kiyoko experessed honestly, comfortable and more open with the group around her.

Asahi was trying not to cry, eyes watering as Kiyoko looked at him in suprise, "A-A love story for the ages.." He choked out, causing Daichi, Yachi, Suga and even Kiyoko to laugh loudly, the rest of Karasuno and even the Aoba Johsai's boys looking at them in confusion. 

A timeout was called and you looked up at the stands when you heard the laughter, seeing your girlfriend was apart of it made your heart skip a beat. 

"Man I love her.." 

"[Name]-chan stop gawking at your girlfriend and come on!" One of your teammates jokingly yelled at you as you turned around, your face bright red from the fact that you were caught staring at her as you went to your huddle.

Kiyoko had been the first to stop laughing, only quietly giggling to herself every moment or so. She had been able to catch your stare on her and could tell what you were thinking by the blush on your face.

Her own face turned a light shade of pink as she stared at the back of your jersey with a small smile. "I love you too.." She thought to herself.


	3. Kiyoko X Sick Female Reader

It was in the middle of your morning English class when your head slightly began to throb. A quiet groan making it's way from your lips as you leaned your cheek against the cold glass beside you.

 _"Thank heavens for my desk being near the window..."_ You thought, the coolness giving you some relief from the pain as you tried to focus back on the words your teaching was saying. 

* * *

It was during break when your best friend who was also your crush asked you if you two would eat lunch at your normal place, 

You gave the volleyball manager infront of you a smile and nodded, "Of course Kiyoko-chan, I'll meet you then." You finished with a smile before another sharp pain in your skull made you hiss.

'[Name]-chan? Are you okay?" Kiyoko looked at you, an eyebrow slightly raised and concerned clearly etched on her face.

You faked a laugh. "Yeah.. I just hit my knee on my desk right now." She tilted her head at this, you knew the raven haired girl didn't see you move. _"Yeah, well that's because I didn't."_ The word's crossed your mind before a noise pulled you away from your thoughts. 

The bell signifying the end to the break period seemed longer to you somehow, the pain in your head seeming to sync to the beat of the shrill noises of the bell.

"Ah.." Kiyoko said, you had forgotten she was infront of you for a moment as you watched her gather her books in her hands. "See you later, [Nickname]-chan.." She gave you a smile, one that she didn't give to many. You would have most likely blushed if you weren't so focused on not letting how you were feeling show on your face.

"Y-Yeah... See you..."

* * *

It was 20 minutes before lunch when you began to feel as though the room around you had it's A/C on full blast. You were in [Favorite Subject], which was also your easiest class so you didn't even hesitate to rest your head on the cool, hard surface of your desk when your vision started to blur. The fact that your teacher didn't even try to stop you gave you an idea of how out of it you looked. 

"I'll just get the notes from someone later,." You mumbled as you drifted off.

A hand on your shoulder is what startled you awake again, looking around the classroom you noticed it was empty before finally looking up to see who the hand belonged to. "A-Ah Sensei.. I'm sorry.." Came your voice as you replied.

The female teacher smiled down at you, "No worries, [Last Name], I figured you weren't feeling well so I made sure to give Sugawara an extra copy of the notes for today, you're friends with him right?"

"Yes ma'am." You nodded after a minute, the room slightly spinning around you as you brought a hand up to your head.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse? The lunch bell rang a while ago and that didn't even startle you awake." Your teacher recommended, you looked at her before nodding a thanks a making your way out of the class.

_"Lunch... Shit how long have I been sleeping? I'm going to be late to meet up with Kiyoko-chan"_

You scolded yourself in your own mind, being interrupted by shivers as you made your way down the hallway. You stopped as the spinning returned accompanied by the feeling of nausea. "Maybe I'll stop by the restroom first and wash my face.."

* * *

It was 25 minutes into lunch when Kiyoko looked at her open bento before looking at the empty desk infront of her. She had even packed more lunch in her bento today to share with you because it was your favorite meal she had made. 

"Where are you [Nam-]" Her quiet mumble was cut off when suddenly a tall male was infront of her, visibly panting as if he had just ran. "Asahi, are you alright?"

"K-Kiyoko-San.. [Name]-san just passed out in the hallway.." Kiyoko's eyes widened. "Daichi found her.. He told me to get you, said you would probably want to kn-"

"Where is she?"

"Nurse's."

"Thank you Asahi." She thanked the male as she packed up her bento, Asahi giving her a 'Of course' in return before the 3rd year began her hurried trip to where you were,

She knew she should have pressed the issue earlier, she saw it in your eyes that something was up. It didn't take her long to get to where she wanted, as she opened the door she saw you sitting up, a towel on your forehead and Daichi next to you. 

"Thank you for getting her here Daichi..." Kiyoko said as she walked in, getting a nod from the captain you turned and looked at you, "Feel better soon [Name]-san.."

"Thank you.."

You both watched the male leave the room with a smile before Kiyoko turned to you, watching as you laid back down. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"I'm not sic-"

"[Name], Daichi found you passed out in the hallway, I think it's safe to assuming your sick." She walked to your side, placing the back of her hand against your forehead and eyes once again widening, "[Name]-chan, your burning up.."

"Well that explains the chills.."

"Where's your phone, I'm calling your mother to pick you up."

"No use." Came your answer before a small coughing fit started from you, "M-Mom left on a business trip today and Dad's with [sibling's name] in Toyko.."

Kiyoko let out a sigh before pulling out her own phone, starting to tyoe away.

"What are you doing...?"

"Texting Daichi.. I'm telling them I won't be able to be at practice today, and before you even start to object they have Hitoka-chan. They'll be fine without me for one day, I'm taking you home with me." 

You looked at her wanting to object as you sat back up but as the pounding in your head sharpened at the sudden movement you winced. "M-Maybe that's best.."

* * *

"I set up a futon in Kiyoko's room for you [Name], I'll also let your parents know you'll be staying with us until you get better."

You looked at Kiyoko's mother as she unlocked the door for Kiyoko and yourself to walk inside. "Thank you Shimizu-san.. I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it [Name]! You're welcome here anytime, especially in your condition." The older woman gave you a smile before looking at her daughter, "Let me know if you two need anything, I'm going to get dinner started for later."

Kiyoko thanked her mother with a kiss on the older lady's cheek before taking you to her bedroom. 

"Wow... Bedroom already? On the first date?" You joked, Kiyoko rolled her eyes, you always made the same corny joke when you came over but it never stopped her from cracking a smile. 

"[Name]-chan.. lay down, I don't want you passing out again." She slightly scolded as she noticed you stumbled, you obeyed, laying your uniforms jacket on the end of the futom before laying on it. 

"I'll get a bath for you ready, I don't trust you standing up without me in this state." Kiyoko looked at you before she started to gather materials, "I should also have some clothes for you cleaned." Her mother always came back with certain clothing items that she thought that you would like, mostly tops but the occasional pyjama sets that you would insist that Kiyoko kept for whenever you came over. 

You looked at her as she disappeared out the door and where her bathroom was, "Thank you Kiyoko-chan.."

It was about 10 minutes when Kiyoko came back, but you had already fallen asleep on the futon. A smile made it's way on her face before it was quickly replaced by a small frown as she noticed your pained expression. She sighed and crouched near you, gently poking at your side.

"[Name]...[Name]-chan wake up.."

"Mmm.. Hu..h?" Your eyes opened, locking with Kiyoko's orbs before you rubbed at your eyes. "Did I fall asleep that quick?"

Kiyoko giggled, "You did.." She replied as she watched you move to sit up, before eventually helping you stand. "I left you a towel and clothes in the bathroom.. As well as some medicine on the counter that I want you to take after your bath okay?"

"Alright.. Thank you Kiyoko-chan."

* * *

"I-I swear I'm feeling better Kiyoko-chan trust me!" You held your hands up in mock surrender two day's after as you sat with the black haired beauty at lunch. She looked at you with slight doubt before moving her bento to share with you. 

"Swear my ass... Last time I asked you a question and you said you hit your knee." She commented but nontheless shared her food with you.

"What's this? The beautiful, innocent Shimizu Kiyoko using a curse word? Man I think I've been a bad influence." You teased, causing the 3rd year to jokingly shove at you as you fell back onto the grass laughing. 

"I hate you."

"Oh stop it I know you adore me." She shoved you again as you continued to laugh. 

"How did I fall for a dork like you.." She said quietly with a giggle, the girl not thinking you would be able to hear her through your extreme laughter but as you suddenly stopped and looked at her with wide eyes, pink covering your face, she froze.

"Yo-You what?" You stuttered

"I-I didn't say anything, you didn't hear anything." Kiyoko suddenly said out of panic, face turning red as she hid her face behind her hands, after a moment, you recovered from your shock and grinned. 

"What'd you say?"

"N-Nothing."

You frowned before raising your hand up to move one of Kiyoko's hands away from her face, watching as you revealed her reddened face. 

"Aw.. Come on, give me a chance." You giggled as you moved to peck her nose.

"Maybe I fell for a dork too."


End file.
